finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Corman
Kimberly Corman 'is the main protagonist and visionary in ''Final Destination 2. She is a college student from White Plains, New York, and is one of the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. Kimberly was the seventh survivor to die. Biography Kimberly was born in White Plains, New York to Michael Corman. 25 years old, She is very close to her father, especially after her mother's death during a carjacking. Kimberly continues to blame herself for what happened since she stayed behind from her mother in an appliance store to watch a newsfeed about Tod Waggner's "suicide". Her mother was shot in their car when it was hijacked by street thugs. She is attending college with her friends Shaina McKlank, Dano Estevez and Frankie Whitman, and was originally going to spend her spring break with her friends in Daytona Beach, Florida with her friends. ''Final Destination 2'' Kimberly decided to take Route 23 as a shortcut to Florida. While driving, Kimberly had an ominous vision of a highway pile-up caused by a log truck derailment. Stalling her car sideways to prevent other drivers from goingfurther, Kimberly and a handful of other drivers watches closely as vehicles ahead crash one another and explode in the highway. To her surprise, another truck smashes her SUV with her friends still in it, killing them. Kimberly and other survivors are interrogated by Officer Burke afterwards, with Kimberly explaining her vision's similarity to Alex Browning's vision, and that now they are all in Death's List. The survivors disregard this until survivor Evan Lewis died in his apartment later that night, alarming everyone of the incoming danger in their lives. With Burke's help, Kimberly consult the help of Clear Rivers (the only survivor of Flight 180 that time) to save the remaining others. Nevertheless, their attempts prove unsuccessful. Clear leads Kimberly and Officer Burke to mortician William Bludworth, who helps the latter by claiming that new life can defeat Death. Kimberly realizes that pregnant survivor Isabella Hudson can save them, however this proves false since Isabella was meant to live even in the premonition. After Cl ear and Eugene's deaths, Kimberly discovers that the premonition is hers. She decides to sacrifice herself for Officer Burke's safety by driving the van she is riding to a lake, however Officer Burke rescues her and sends her to a hospital for recovery. Thinking she and Officer Burke finally cheated Death, they went to a picnic with the Gibbons family, who tells them how their son Brian Gibbons was saved from Death by the survivors. To everyone's surprise, Brian is incinerated nearby due to a barbecue grill malfunction. '''Death Alternative Signs/Clues * Kimberly avoided death thrice. She was almost run over by the Truck from Hell along with her friends, but Burke intervened. She was almost killed when Eugene's room blew up and a shelf went flying at her. She also drove a van into a lake and drowned herself, but she was revived. She died four years later the woodchipper accident. * At the top of the page of the newspaper, there is a heading that says "COST OF COMMUTING | B2-3" which could possibly be referencing the Route 23 pile-up. * The car started the chain reaction used to be owned by Evan Lewis. * The woodchipper that sucked Thomas and Kimberly in is owned by Brian Gibbons' father. * Thomas and Kimberly's death certificates were signed by Doctor Ellen Kalarjian. * The funeral services for both were held at Mr. Bludworth's Funeral Home. * Ironically, the machine that kills them is a machine that deals with logs and wood. Mistakes in her death *This article is the corrected version. For the mistakes it had see below: **Note that the article says Route 180 pile-up, when in the film it was actually Route 23. **There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline. **Brian Gibbons's father is named Peter Gibbons, instead of "Roger Gibbons". As Mrs. Gibbons had called him "Peter" in Final Destination 2. Unless Mr Gibbons had changed his first name after Brian's death, this is an error. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by A.J. Cook) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''Final Destination 3'' (in a photo) (potrayed by A.J. Cook) Trivia *Kimberly, alongside Thomas Burke, is the longest surviving character in the series with 4 1/2 years. The Route 23 Pile-Up that was meant to kill them happened on May 13th, 2001. *The movie's producer Craig Perry, had confirmed Kimberly and Thomas' death on facebook and twitter. He also mentioned that the writer of the article was his assistant at that time, so there were some mistakes. Whether the article is canon or not, Craig didn't speficy, but it can assumaed that it is canon, since Perry confirmed Kimberly and Thomas' deaths. * Kimberly caused Tim's death, because had if she had not yelled "pigeons", Tim wouldn't have scared them, the pigeons wouldn't have flown away, the worker wouldn't have hit the lever, and the pane wouldn't have killed him. * In the original Final Destination, many characters are named after black-and-white horror film stars or directors. Kimberly Corman is named for famous horror director Roger Corman. * Alex Browning, the protagonist and visionary of the first film was originally going to be in the sequel alongside Clear to help Kimberly, but was killed off after negotiations between actor Devon Sawa and the studio fell through. Had he appeared, this would've been one instance in the series, in which two visionaries were directly involved with each other. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Kimberly. *In the script she was originally named KIMBERLY BURROUGHS, 19. *A. J., who is naturally blonde, dyed her hair brown in order to differentiate from the other blonde characters (Clear, Shaina and Nora). *The name Kimberly was originally going to be Clear's name, but was decided to be used for this character instead. *Kimberly and Thomas' deaths are based from a real life death by Brian Morse who was trimming birch trees in Loveland, Colorado, when his gloved hand got caught in a wood chipper. He was pulled through the machine before anyone could help him, his body was found inside completely mutilated. *It is ironic that the writers once concidered Kimberly to be onboard Train 081 because that would mean she would die in a subway. In Final Destination 2, she mentions subways as an example on what could be possibly involved in her warnings on how to cheat Death, meaning if the writers had followed through with this proposal of Kimberly's death it would have been hinted to in Final Destination 2. ''However, this was not intentional, as mentioned already on other pages of this wikia Train 081 was a last minute addition to the ''Final Destination 3 script, meaning that the writers couldn't possibly have thought that far ahead for this to work. Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Corman, Kimberly Category:Characters Who Alternatively Death Category:Final Destination (series)